


Конец вечности

by Gavrusssha



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mysticism, Narcotics, Stockholm Syndrome, dubcon, obscene language
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 03:44:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3554822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavrusssha/pseuds/Gavrusssha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пайн – невинная, хоть и не совсем психически здоровая жертва маниака Зэкери Джона Квинто, часовых дел мастера. Королевская спасательная кавалерия воплотилась в достойнейшем лице Карла Урбана.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Конец вечности

**Author's Note:**

  * For [First_officer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/First_officer/gifts).



> Описание психических девиаций и упоминание употребления психотропных веществ, упоминание убийства, нецензурная лексика и жаргонизмы; сомнительное согласие, некоторый ООС персонажей в связи с душевным нездоровьем; фантастическая география.
> 
> Фанфик написан для Star Trek Reverse 2014.

_"Эти животные настолько медлительны,  
что часто застают людей врасплох" (с)_

"Крис", - говорил ему Карл не раз и не два, и даже не сотню раз. - "Крис. Что ты за дебил, на самом-то деле. Я поначалу думал, что это бравада, сарказм, протест, наконец, что у тебя такое дикое чувство юмора, но ты, Крис, попросту дебил."

Что и требовалось доказать. 

Урбан даже порвал с ним, несмотря на хороший секс, что не помешало им все равно встречаться каждую пятницу, примерно в восемь тридцать вечера в маленьком пабе на углу Донкс*, пить пиво и скупо обсуждать некоторые мужские дела, скажем, международное положение (футбол Пайн искренне ненавидел) и детективы, то есть, наверное, дружить. Ну, то есть, если друг - это человек, с которым можно выпить и попиздеть, и который - возможно - однажды протянет руку, чтобы удержать тебя над поверхностью дерьма. Если ему не будет лень, и если не пойдет дождик. Разве можно требовать большего в наше время? 

Эту присказку - про наше время - Крис слышал от отца каждый раз, когда созванивался с ним, и, вероятно бессознательно заразился. Отец хотел, чтобы он стал актером, и даже отдал его в детстве с этой целью в какую-то студию, где его научили трем жестам и улыбке, но... Но. Крис не хочет быть актером, как не хочет улыбаться, как не хочет и обнажать душу, уж лучше обнажить задницу. 

Для последнего, знаете, нет в Корке лучше места, чем "Подиум". Название дебильное, содержание не лучше. Клуб заставлен тысячью столиков и хаотичными перегородками, для танцпола осталась выделенной крохотная часть, на которой топчутся приверженцы активного съема, иногда попадая в тесноте друг другу локтем в рот. А Пайн предпочитает сидеть в углу и присматриваться - кого на него нанесет в этот раз. Стол как бы проводит черту между его миром и внешним, и все, что просачивается из мира за чертой, не перестает быть чужим, оно просто продавливает границу, сначала до личного пространства, потом до рубашки, потом до тонкого слоя латексного презерватива, но все равно - граница есть, и ящичек миссис Дарлинг может остаться плотно прикрытым, дожидаясь некоего Питера Пэна. 

Он рассуждал, как настоящая принцесса. Но важно было, что за чертой-границей было ему удобно, наверное, поэтому из всех диких, изматывающих и загоняющих преждевременно дух в могилу форм насилия одного человека над несколькими, которое современная цивилизация предпочитает называть "стабильный заработок", он выбрал Макдональдс. 

Отцу он регулярно рассказывал о том, как же здорово, черт побери, учиться на первом курсе массачусетского технологического, и да - карьера инженера его устроит, папа. С актёрством не судьба. Это не генетическое. 

"Зачем, зачем, зачем", - именно так, трижды, допытывался Урбан. - "Зачем врать отцу, зачем спать с кем попало, зачем эта перебивка с Маком, почему ты не хочешь стабильности, да подо мной бы уже земля горела". "Да", - соглашался Крис, кивая. - "Горела бы. Ты такой стабильный, что можешь стать недостающим камнем Стоунхэнджа, и тогда мы узнаем, наконец, точную дату конца света, аминь". Карл был лейтенантом полиции, и в начале его знакомства - его романа - с Крисом его беспокоило, не распустит ли Крис язык, не позвонит ли в неподходящее время на мобильный, не явится ли в участок их небольшого городка, и тому подобная ипохондрическая дребедень, будто у Криса нет другого занятия, как только разрушать Карлову карьеру. Но теперь его волновал весь Пайн, целиком, беспокоил, как все, что не вписывалось в его картину мира. Ну, это ведь его, Карловы, проблемы, не так ли? Крис подставлялся для перпарирования духа с безучастной покорностью, как подставился когда-то для дефлорации, а все дело в том, Карл, понимаешь, ведь все дело в том, мой дорогой Карл, что надо плыть. 

Мир есть течение. Карта запутаннейших линий, то ли венозной системы, то ли паутины, многомерно-невообразимый упорядоченный не-хаос, который человеку постичь не дано. Надо плыть, Карл. Тогда, может быть, из одной вены в другую, из одной ветки в другую, из одной жизни в другую вынесет тебя на стабильный песчаный берег бытия и там!..

Да, Крис мыслил, как долбаная гейская принцесса, он был безвольным дебилом, и отдавал себе в этом отчет, и он принимал это, как плату за то, чтобы, оставляя барьеры снаружи, не ставить их внутри, и _смотреть_. Спроси его кто, чтобы это, на хуй, значило, он бы не ответил, не потому, что не знал ответа, а потому что ждал нужного спрашивающего. Искал, высматривал, приманивал, шнырял между заборами отношений, ударялся о запертые двери, терся о тончайший латекс как-бы-интима - все для того, чтобы найти, что одновременно означало - приплыть. На самом деле, это он задавал вопрос каждому, с кем сводила его судьба, он задавал его беззвучно каждой, блядь, собаке. "Кому нужно, тот услышит".

Карлу он этого не объяснил, тот решил бы, что его новый бывший любовник не только редкостный обалдуй, но и еще и потихоньку съезжает с катушек, и разнервничался бы. 

Наверное. 

"Что, трудное детство?" - спросил его Карл, тянясь через него за сигаретой, когда они были впервые.  
"Да нет, славное детство", - сказал ему тогда Крис искренне. Смешно, ей-богу. Разве только родители могут искалечить до неузнаваемости мягкую человеческую суть? Мир полон твердейших углов, и люди - наименьшее в нем бедствие. 

Людей Крис никогда не боялся. Иначе, как бы он _спрашивал_?

***

Что? - Пайн оглянулся, но за его спиной никого не было. - Что-то не так?

Продавец не ответил, выйдя из-за прилавка, но вздернул голову и оглядел его из-под нижней дужки очков. Как сказал бы кто-нибудь, взглядом, полным покровительства. Или снисходительности. Или снисходительно интересующейся покровительственности. Но все эти слова были - не то. У мужика-часовщика был просто какой-то ужасно _присваивающий_ взгляд, мягчайшие карие глаза в темных и томных ресницах, взгляд кофе-со-снотворным, вот оно какое было - Крисово первое впечатление. 

Неуютный-расслабляющий взгляд опустился на Крисовы голые колени. 

\- Ну, шорты, - пробормотал он. - Лето же. Не запрещено же. 

Нес-нес чушь, и, вот, занес. А зачем он зашел сюда? Шел себе по Гейзе, вдруг на витрине слева тихо зацокало и мягко заклацало, многослойный механизм из ста пятидесяти и одного блестящего бронзового колесика стал вертеться, и какая-то фигулина начала подниматься и опускаться, производя весь этот милейший шум, а еще какая-то угловатая загогулина стала подцеплять ее зубцом, фигулину, и отпускать, подцеплять и отпускать, ритмично и нежно, и только тогда он заметил гигантскую стрелку, медленной тенью двигающуюся в коричневом сумраке позади витрины, и открыл дверь лавочки, и нырнул, и сумрак затопил его колени - талию - целиком - все. 

Приплыли.

Неслабый, кстати, мужичок-часовщичок. Не старичок. Из-под ворота клетчатой фланели буйно ползет чернейшая растительность - часовщичок молод и полон растительных соков. Гладковыбрит. Пижонская оправа очков. Взгляд... Руки. 

В длинных пальцах, средний из которых по длине равнялся безымянному, таинственный мужик вертел что-то блестящее, какую-то часовую деталь, быстро-быстро вертел, пробрасывая над костяшками тыльной стороны, перехватывая на сгиб мизинца, и все по новой, по кругу. Хром посверкивал, как рыбка на перекате, в ватной тишине тикало и цокало, полз кофейный обволакивающий взгляд, у Криса мятно заломило затылок - слегка - и тут же прошло. Окей. 

\- Вам что-нибудь нужно? - спросил часовщик.  
\- Угу, - пробормотал Крис. - Конечно.

Конечно, нужно. Эта нужда бежит впереди него, но товарищ с волшебными пальцами наверняка имеет в виду - конкретно. Здесь. В этой сумеречной зоне. 

\- Я, - Крис судорожно мямлил, что бы соврать, что бы соврать. - Мне...  
\- Если вам нужно время, чтобы подумать, то временем я не торгую, - сообщил продавец замогильным хриплым голосом, и вдруг рассмеялся, коротко и обыкновенно. - Только часами. И кондиционера у меня нет. Вас витрина заинтересовала? 

Крис кивнул. Затылок опять заломило, и откуда-то в довольно душном помещении - действительно, нет кондиционера - истекла струйка ледяного воздуха и лизнула его ноги. Он выглядел, как дурак, в лучшем случае, но ведь и правда - витрина. 

\- Хотите посмотреть с этой стороны?  
\- Угу, - сказал Крис. - Отчего же. Может быть, у вас с этой стороны поясняющие надписи?  
\- Нет, - сказал продавец. - Это ведь не для показа. Это для меня... И теперь - для вас. 

И сделал округлый аккуратный жест, приглашая. Крис подошел поближе. Прямо перед ним, медленно и неуклонно отщелкивая минуты, двигалась большая стрелка, насаженная на полированный вал толщиной со свечку, на котором крепились разнокалиберные ажурно-дырчатые колеса из разных материалов, цепляющие колесики помельче, разбегающиеся в разных направлениях, но общая пирамидальная иерархия указывала куда-то вверх. Их непрестанно-разнообразное вращение и целенаправленное сцепление поглощало внимание наблюдателя - все, без остатка. Некий зубчатый угольник кивал из тьмы Крису, манил зубцом.

\- То, на что вы смотрите - анкер, - голос раздался прямо у Криса за спиной, он чуть из собственной кожи не выскочил. Часовщик передвигался по своему логовищу абсолютно бесшумно. - Он распределяет энергию вот от этого. 

Тут длинные пальцы протянулись и крепко взяли Криса за подбородок, и подняли его обалдевшую голову вверх. 

Под потолком внезапно очень высокой комнаты – в два этажа тут, что ли? - с еле слышным присвистом раскачивался бронзовый дисковый маятник. Подвес его уходил вверх и терялся в сумраке. На диске было что-то выгравировано, снизу не разглядеть - что. 

\- Маятник Фуко**, - сказал голос у него за спиной. - Там, где он подвешен, находится столп вселенной. 

Криса уже никто не держал, так что он обернулся, чтобы взглянуть продавцу в глаза. Тот смотрел серьезно и децл тревожно, будто переживал, поверят ли ему. Откликнутся ли. _Ответят ли._

Иногда, когда одиночество его, Криса, изоляция, граница, которые он сам себе выдумал, переставали казаться благом, вытягиваясь в вечность, он так и представлял себе ее конец. Конец вечности.

***

\- У тебя кто-то появился, - определил Карл. Иногда вот эта его способность видеть сквозь кожу, но абсолютно, совершенно не понимать того, что видит, веселила Криса, как рождественское чудо.  
\- Глупости, - отмахнулся он в следующую их пятницу. - Какое там "появился". Так, странно столкнулся с... Знаешь, часовая лавочка на...  
\- То есть, - налег на него уже порядочно нагрузившийся Урбан. - Из экзистенциальных волн отчаяния вынырнул некий призрак идеала? Давай разберемся...  
\- Иди в жопу, - беззлобно указал Крис.  
\- Охотно, друг мой, охотно, но с твоей мы покончили, а других предложений на сегодня нет.  
\- Вечер пятницы, - ободрил его тогда Крис. - Время неслыханных траханых приключений для офисного планктона.

***

Вечер пятницы - время так же и для неслыханно плохих траханых идей.  
\- Эй, - прошептал Крис, трогая рукой холодную границу витрины. В магазине было темно и беззвучно, стыл над Корком ночной осенний туман, плыл в глубоком черном небе, навевал. Крис поскреб стекло ногтями. Все-таки он был очень пьян, и, когда ему показалось, что в кофейной гуще застеколья что-то мелькнуло, он сказал:  
\- Ни к черту федеральное школьное образование. Мне пришлось прочитать статью в вики трижды, прежде чем я понял, что засранец Фуко имел в виду.

Ничего ровным счетом не произошло, сезам не открылся, не вострубил третий всадник, Крис даже не протрезвел толком. Сентябрь безмолвствовал, и, только когда, погрустив немножко, Крис развернулся на скрипнувших подошвах, за витриной слегка звякнуло, и зашевелился тусклый механизм.

***

\- Он всегда на ходу, - сказал Зак. Имя его пролилось в разговоре так же небрежно, естественно и умело, как кофе. Казалось, он не замечал, что успешно делают его руки, или что произносят губы. Все его здесь-и-сейчас до последней капли сосредотачивалось во взгляде. Взгляд - снизу, из-под дужек очков - был особенным, он нес вопрос. Взгляд прямой, сквозь стекла, был обычным, им Зак озабоченно разглядывал полки в комнатке при магазине, что-то выискивая.

\- Сахар вот, - на всякий случай указал Крис.  
\- Нет, я смотрю, куда я дел... Ага. Минуту, Крис, - Зак вышел из комнатки. Голос его продолжал доноситься до Пайна, теперь несколько глухо и почему- то снизу. - Вот. Да. Пей кофе, я сейчас приду. 

Пайн покорно отхлебнул эспрессо, крепкого, как дьявол, и поспешно положил себе в чашку еще сахару. Комнатка была хранилищем книг и мелких странных предметов. Пропитанная кофейным запахом, она была Замком и Тайной. Башня, а не банальный магазинчик на Гейзе была бы ей хорошим пристанищем. Два настенных бра, изломав шарнирные шеи, скрещивали лучи на полу, на желтом пятне чисто вымытых досок. Часы - не витринные, другие, в виде маленькой башни - прозвенели четыре утра нежным голосом.

\- Здесь, - сказал Зак, появляясь в дверях сначала краем желтого ватмана, затем клетчатым фланелевым плечом, а затем всем собой, обширным торсом, закрывающим проем. - Механизм.

Ватман очень долго хранили свернутым в трубку, поэтому он сопротивлялся рассмотрению, как мог. Крис придавил край кофейной чашкой, а на другой край налег его собеседник, вытянув назад руку и наощупь резко вывернув шарнир ближайшему бра, так, чтобы свет падал на чертеж. 

\- Вот. Крепление должно в идеале полностью исключать трение. Один... Старый знакомый разработал блок, компенсирующий трение подвеса.  
Крис разглядывал рисунок тушью. Ватман был плохого качества, шероховатый и с вкраплениями древесных щепок. На щепках тушь растекалась пятнышками, в одном месте рисунок украшал синий отпечаток ладони – указательный палец делила белая полоска кольца.

\- Твой друг изобрел вечный двигатель? - спросил он. На самом деле он уловил только многосмысленное "трение" и общий трепетный поэтический настрой, исходящий от кофейного человека. Этот настрой вызывал в нем живейшее сочувствие, нежность, тепло, умиление даже, но, увы, не понимание. У каждого свои заскоки. Зак так резко поднял голову, что они столкнулись лбами.

\- Знакомый, - повторил он с нажимом. - И нет, конечно, нет. Фуко использовал магниты, чтобы от трения маятник не останавливался. Я использую батарейку и храповой механизм.

Они стояли под диском, рассекающим воздух у них над головами. Диск толкал маятник, передавая движение анкеру, тот передавал движение стрелке, стрелка толкала маятник. Это могло продолжаться очень долго, пока не сядет очень медленно расходуемый заряд батареи. В измерениях человеческой жизни - вечность. 

\- Земля вращается под ним, - шептал Зак, обнимая раскаленными ладонями Криса за талию. - Она летит в космосе вместе с галактиками, пространство закручивается спиралью, истекает и истощается время, - горячие губы бродили у Криса по шее. - Но точка, где подвешен маятник - это гвоздь, на который творец повесил шляпу, придя в этот мир. 

Они целовались под маятником в медленно возникающем за окном рассвете. Зак вдыхал в него кофейный воздух, не касаясь губами, долго – вечность, промял горячими пальцами выступающие позвонки его шеи, взял затылок в надежный захват, кончиками пальцев погладил уши.  
Он был не выше Криса, но все равно умудрялся нависать, может быть, оттого, что все Крисово самообладание, каким бы мизерным оно в принципе не было, стекло с него, колени размягчились, и только тянущее вверх – к губам – желание заставляло его хранить вертикальность. Лицо пылало, в щеки билась кровь, он чувствовал, как шлейф – вш-ш-ш – проносящегося маятника шевелит волосы на затылке.

Он целовал его обстоятельно, глубоко проникнув языком, щекоча небо, прихватывая губу, целовал, пока они не начали задыхаться. Он позволил Крису сделать только один вздох, взял в ладони его лицо и приник снова, словно пил его, словно хотел выпить совсем. Отступая, Крис наступил на жалобно вякнувшие очки, споткнулся, сел на пятку, охнув, с него тут же содрали футболку, словно вынули фрукт из кожуры – одним движением. Крис балдел, какой же этот парень был сильный и быстрый, но больше – какой быстрый. Зак сделал скользящее движение к нему, сидящему, его мышцы перелились под рубашкой, как вода, он стал очень близко и очень горячо, и Крис неловко боролся с его пуговицами, сходя с ума от дыхания на шее и на груди. Зак вывернулся из рубашки, как змея из кожи, свел его запястья за спиной одной рукой цепкими, как клещи, пальцами, надавил на мокрый затылок другой. Крис почувствовал горячие губы и укус – настоящий, болезненный – на загривке и задергался, потому что терпеть уже не было никаких сил, его члену было больно в шортах.

\- Ну, ну, ну, давай, пожалуйста, давай, пожалуйста, давай, - зашептал он в горячий воздух между их телами. Зак, все еще держа его руки, стиснул член, провел рукой вверх-вниз. Перед глазами у Криса запрыгали искры.  
\- Ну что же это, ну как же… - застонал он и попытался высвободить руки, уже довольно слабо соображая, что делает. Тогда Зак добыл откуда-то его футболку и этой его собственной футболкой замотал его кисти в мгновение ока чрезвычайно надежно. От собственных попыток освободиться Крис упал на бок, и шорты с него сдернули тоже, и последнее, чему он порадовался – что из-за жары не надел трусов, потому что через секунду все абсолютно мысли из его головы вымело на хуй. 

Зак перевернул его на спину и склонился над ним – перевернутое, чужое, пугающе серьезное лицо на фоне мерно ходящего диска - а потом дотянулся и взял его лопающийся член в рот и медленно – бо-оги, как медленно – вобрал его до конца, так, что головка прочно уткнулась в гладкую стенку горла. Остановился на мгновение, зажав на ощупь Крису рот ладонью, и так же убийственно медленно двинулся обратно. Крис глухо выл в горячую ладонь, пока Зак, сделав точно выверенную паузу, двинулся обратно, на этот раз облизывая его член языком и прижимая пальцем за поджавшимися яичками, чтобы – о боже, боже, боже, Крис глухо стукнулся затылком в пол, выгибаясь и разводя ноги, как гребанная балерина, до треска сухожилий – не дать ему кончить. 

Горячо – вниз, медленно – вверх, губы касаются головки – вниз, в сжатое горло, вверх - язык проходится по уздечке, вверх-вниз, в ритме проносящегося перед мутным Крисовым взглядом маятника. Ему показалось, что он проваливается сквозь горячий и чертовски вязкий пол, что позвоночник сейчас треснет, не выдержав напряжения:  
\- Дай, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, прошу, дай, не могу так, хочу, пожалуйста. 

Зак вряд ли что-то слышал, но он, конечно, и так все знал, потому что выпустил Крисов член и, глядя ему в глаза, сдернул рукой – раз, два, три, пока Крис глухо и бессловесно кричал сквозь ладонь, изливаясь на живот и на пол, тяжело дыша, затихая, тише, тише, тише, все.

Потом он прижался мокрым лбом к его, и отдрочил себе, быстрыми плавными движениями, прикрыв глаза, обнял Криса, и они немного полежали в теплых полосах света от витринного жалюзи, замерев, скорчившись, как в утробе, без желаний, без мыслей.

\- М-м-м…  
\- Что ты? – спросил Зак.  
\- Н..зн..ю. Спать хочу. Очнь.  
На самом деле ковер был тонкий, пол был жесткий, но ему это сейчас было все равно. Вспышка белого, белый-пребелый шум, абсолютный покой - его наконец-то отпустило. И только, когда отпустило, он понял, как он устал, ей-богу, ужасно устал за свои девятнадцать, страшным образом устал и должен отдохнуть. Тут. Здесь. 

\- Крис! Крис!.. – его шевелили. – Крис! 

Потом послышался жестяной скрежет замка, и в другом, дальнем мире грохнули жалюзи – Зак запирал магазин. Крис уже уплывал на лодочке по реке сна, приятнейшие сонные вибрации распространялись от переносицы, и колеблющийся ритм – вш-ш-ш – нарезал его сон на сочные ломти...

Блоп! Словно кусок сахара упал в кофе, черные воды поколебались и сомкнулись над ним.

***

Когда Пайн внезапно ушел из паба на углу Донкс, Карл не слишком обеспокоился. Он заказал еще пива и расслабленно слушал разговоры. Люди слишком много говорят, причем, в основном они занимаются пересказом одного и того же, истирая слова до полной потери значения. Крис в этом был приятным исключением, всегда преподнося ему на кончике своего развращенного когнитивного пристрастия нечто неожиданное. Вот если бы он был здесь сейчас, он бы наверняка сказал…

Затосковав – внезапно и неожиданно – Карл решил проведать тот вертеп, где его буквальный до боли друг всегда искал и находил приключений на свою задницу. «Подиум» был, как всегда, набит. Как всегда, социально-интегрированная часть Карла подумала, что давно пора напустить на этот шалман санитарную инспекцию, пока его либидо-интегрированная часть не без дрожи вспоминала подробности интерьера здешних туалетных кабин – бесцензурных амурных гнезд, пристанища бездомной влюбленности, урывками отхватываемой грязноватой жизни в лабораторном болоте существования. На его философски нетрезвое лицо тут же налетели, как ночные насекомые, недо- (и слишком-) знакомые завсегдатаи, желая ткнуться дружественными _хоботками_ , но Криса среди них не было, не было его и на танцполе, не было за столиками. Возможно, его уже всосало в очередное познавательное путешествие в один конец (ну, максимум, два), и Карла это странным образом расстроило, и в расстройстве чувств он позвонил Пайну на мобильный (пусть-ка попрыгает в одной штанине), но получил только порцию заверений женским голосом о полной неприступности абонента, удивительно лживых. 

Вот тут его кольнуло. Крис – и выключенный телефон. Все равно, что отнять у Джоконды ее испаряющуюся улыбку и отдать диснеевскому коту Тому. 

Неправильно это.

***

«Все плохо», - подумал Крис. – «Все очень, очень плохо».

Руки его были связаны за спиной тем варварским образом, когда локоть притягивают к локтю, а потом соединяют с запястьями. Они уже даже не болели, но опереться на них, чтобы перевернуться и встать на колени, не получалось. Ноги были связаны коленями, дышалось трудно – пластиковый кляп этому не способствовал. Таким образом, подумал Крис, у него осталось только два из пяти способов познавать мир – слух и зрение. Слух подсказывал ему, что в ближайшее время он будет предоставлен самому себе, потому что кроме равномерного клацания некой близкой железки, он не слышал больше ничего. Зрение – что скучать ему не придется, потому что у него есть сосед. 

У противоположной кирпичной стены, под сильной лампой, сидела, неизящно согнувшись, отлично сохранившаяся человеческая мумия. Наличие чего-то, похожего на черты лица, приличного количества волос и не истлевшей одежды подсказывало, что мумификация происходила не спонтанно, и что о его соседе, неким образом, позаботились. Извиваясь и обдирая бок о доски, Крис приблизился, снедаемый какой-то нездоровой общительностью. На тонком, с шарообразными суставами, указательном пальце левой руки мумии блеснуло золотое кольцо.  
Крис подтянул колени к груди – единственная поза, которую он еще мог принять безболезненно – и заскулил.

***

В субботу Криса не оказалось на его смене в Маке. Менеджер, допрошенный вначале по-приятельски, а потом под давлением полицейской корочки, высказался, подбирая для выражения чувств особо извращенные образы сексуального взаимодействия, что это была последняя капля, сломавшая его, менеджера, спину, и, что когда Карл увидит этого парня, то может передать этому парню, что он совершенно, мать его, просто как бабочка, свободен.

Карл обещал передать. День он провел, глядя в монитор на отчеты о дорожных происшествиях взглядом, под которым они должны были бы самостоятельно составиться, построиться в шеренги и пойти на хуй. Иголочка легкого беспокойства, которая так неприятно кольнула его вчера в «Подиуме», выросла до размеров абордажного крюка, без всяких на то причин, кроме той, что телефон Криса по-прежнему не отвечал. 

Карл попросил Зоуи из отдела социальных пособий запросить («пожалуйста, сладкая», – соорудив то самое лицо, которое ужасно не нравилось Карлу, потому что читерски нравилось девушкам) – данные ID на Кристофера (как оказалось, Уайтлоу, святые угодники!) Пайна, такого-то года рождения, место рождения, фото, поиск, бинго. 

\- Мистер Пайн? – спросил он телефонную трубку. Трубка помолчав, ответила сочным голосом, который невозможно было описать иначе, как «актерский». – Вас беспокоит куратор Вашего сына. Уже несколько недель я жду его курсовую работу, мы совершенно потеряли с ним связь, - трубка прокашлялась. – Нет-нет, - не дал трубке перехватить инициативу Урбан. – Мы понимаем, что талантливые молодые люди могут уходить в поиск, так сказать, разрабатывать собственные проекты, наш институт всячески поддержива… Что? Да, он не берет трубку… Позвонить другу? Записываю. 

В некотором обалдении Карл выслушал от отца Криса свое собственное имя и номер, и, обогатившись милосердно краткой лекцией о вздорном характере нынешней молодежи, кое-как закруглил разговор. 

Итак, Криса у родителей не было, и никого из его друзей, кроме Карла, они не знали. Это было бы лестно для него, _единственного_ _друга_ , если бы абордажный крюк не превратился в дракона, который начал пожирать его кишки. 

Урбан прекрасно знал это чувство. Оно сигнализировало, что кое-что ценное уходило безвозвратно. Время – уходило.

Он схватил куртку и выбежал наружу. Корк – самозамкнутое местечко, и следы его обитателей не уносит равнинный ветер больших городов. Они сохраняются, надо только пересечь их вовремя.

***

За несколько часов в однообразной позе Крис весь изболелся, но еще больше – соскучился по любому оживлению, и когда дверь открылась, впустив уже знакомым образом – сначала коробку, потом фланелевое плечо, потом всю фигуру целиком – хозяина магазинчика, чувства Пайна разделились поровну между страхом и интересом. Зак утолил его сенсорный голод, сразу же ударив наотмашь по лицу, перевернув на живот и придавив коленом спину. Поставил рядом коробку, пока Крис пытался охладить звенящую от удара скулу о доски пола.

Когда Зак вынул кляп, Крис не стал тратить воздух, спрашивая: «За что?» или даже «Почему?». Он понимал, что во вселенной, где бог вешает шляпу на гвоздь, вероятно, просто _должны_ существовать убитые и мумифицированные для вечного хранения бывшие Знакомые, Друзья или даже Любовники. 

\- Пей, - сказал Зак. 

«Выпей меня». Выпить предлагалось чай из чашки, и, поскольку Крис хотел пить, он послушался. Чай сушил рот, в голове начало мутиться. Его словно вымывало куда-то из собственного тела. 

\- Не надо, - попросил он жалобно. – Пожалуйста. 

И еще, потому что это действительно не давало ему покоя все это время:  
\- Это работает? – имея в виду то, как же Точка Абсолютной Неподвижности исправляет жизнь Зака-часовщика, каков его ответ на собственный вопрос. 

Вместо ответа Зак лег рядом, словно они пассажиры, попавшие в шторм на одной той же дощатой палубе затерявшегося во времени корабля (потихоньку накатывал бред), и смотрел на него, и Крис мог бы поклясться, что он плакал.

А затем его смыло совсем.

***

Обегав все кассы всех средств передвижения всех выездов из благословенного, чтоб ему провалиться, Корка Карл стоял у поребрика, и его шатало.

Шатало отчасти от голода, отчасти от того, что конституционное заседание в его мозгах никак не могло прийти к соглашению относительно дальнейшей цели. Ни одна собака, и, тем более, ни один кассир Криса не вспомнили. Не уезжал Пайн из Корка, а если и уезжал, то нацепил во-от такенную бороду и темные очки, и тогда искать его бес-по-лез-но, и даже вредно, потому что, в таком случае, сделал он это по доброй воле. Непонятно, правда, на кой. До сих пор его дивный характер проявлялся по-другому. 

Надо решить, хочет ли видеть лицо Криса на пакетах с молоком над надписью «Пропал человек». Что-то - очень назойливое, м-мать его, «что-то», очень болезненное и колючее «что-то», распирающее грудь «что-то» - подсказывало ему, что, в этом случае, пакет с молоком будет его последним воспоминанием о мистере Кристофере Уайтлоу (нет, серьезно, кто придумал ему это второе имя, неужели трубочный баритон с богатыми интонациями обладал в далеком прошлом зачаточным юмором?) Пайне. 

Урбан добрел до парковой лавки – над прудом в тумане зависли надводными копиями самих себя упрятавшие шею под крыло лебеди – упал на нее и решил крепко подумать. 

Через пять минут он уже спал, закинув голову за спинку, в дикой позе человека, застреленного в затылок.

***

Мы во сне иногда летаем, особенно в детстве, когда это приятно, легко и радостно. Иногда, когда взрослеем, мы летаем тоже, совсем не так легко и отнюдь не радостно. Криса несло через темное пространство, то ли распятого на маятнике, то ли он сам был штырем маятника, безгласный и бесчувственный он не помнил себя-человека и недоумевал, отчего же все это кажется ему знакомым. Маятник качался, и это было единственной реальностью, каждую фазу-плюс он задавал вопрос, и каждую фазу минус – получал ответ, порождающий новые вопросы. Этот диалог-спор – или стихи, или цепь силлогизмов – были вселенной, составляли и определяли ее. Вселенная читала-сь, читала сама себя, как бесконечный _свиток_ , и была вечной – пока летел маятник, подвешенный где-то в точке абсолютного покоя. Во всяком случае, Крис-штырь так это понял, и радостно принял такой – новый – смысл своего существования. Ему нравилось лететь. Если бы у него были руки – что такое «руки» - он прижал бы их к сердцу, потому что был счастлив. Его беспокоило только то, что он был не один. Не один – это как? Это болит. Это закабаляет. Это как… Это словно… Крис вспомнил, что значит «поёжиться».

Словно кто-то прикоснулся. 

Рука касалась маятника, нарушая счастье. 

\- Ты, вообще-то, где? – спросили его, спросили, но не так, как надо. Это был какой-то колючий, окончательный, требовательный вопрос.  
\- Я везде, - ответил он. - Я – маятник, - признался он интимно.  
\- Ну, дает! Я все ноги сбил, его разыскивая, а он тут наркотой закинулся. Дебил. 

Тут Крис вспомнил, что значит «хохотать» и проснулся, все еще сотрясаясь от счастливого смеха. «Все прекрасно», - подумал он, всхлипывая. – «Все просто отлично, отлично, отлично», - рук и ног он по-прежнему не чувствовал. 

У дверей, в золотой дымке бреда, стоял Хозяин Маятника и смотрел на него из-под нижней дужки очков. Мысль его была тягостна. Молчаливый сосед Криса подергивался под его взглядом рябью, словно плохая картинка телевизора. Больше всего, нет больше-больше всего, больше-больше-больше всего ему хотелось заснуть снова, заснуть навечно. 

\- Дай, - попросил Крис у Зака. – Дай пить. 

Он провел воспаленными, кажущимися непомерно раздутыми губами по плечу. Сколько времени он провел так вот? Неважно. Пить.

Зак подошел к нему и опустился на колени. В руках у него не было питья, а был – нож. 

\- Ты же все видел, - сказал Зак тоскливо.  
«Да, я видел Маятник», - согласился с ним мысленно Крис. 

Зак снял очки и бережно положил рядом с собой на пол. Занес руку, потом опустил. 

\- Мне показалось, что ты понимаешь, - сказал он еще мрачнее. Пайн покивал, как мог, энергично. Что тут понимать, в самом-то деле.  
Зак провел рукой, провел горячими, умными пальцами по лицу Криса, медленно, словно делая слепок и мягко, словно закрывая глаза ребенку.

И взмахнул ножом.

***

\- Дебил, - сказал Карл. – Дебил и дурак.

Он разминал ему запястья. Крис валялся в госпитале под капельницей третий день. Запястья, локти, колени и лицо украшали огромные багровые гематомы, которые врачи велели массировать, но Крису массировать было лень, да и зачем, когда есть Карл, большой, красивый и лейтенант полиции, из-за чего его пускают в палату в любое время дня и ночи – очень удобно. 

Очень удобно для Криса, не для Карла, который зевал так, что хрустела челюсть. 

\- Твой отец мне звонил, - сказал Карл. Вся эта история с пленением попала в газеты, и отец Пайна неприятно удивился – он-то представлял своего сына на пару тысяч километров южнее и на целый курс института образованнее. Карла-«куратора» он не узнал, и лекцию свою повторил слово-в-слово. – Следующий раз возьми трубку. 

Крис пропустил все мимо ушей. Ему все время мерещилась на стене палаты ритмично раскачивающаяся тень. Она не раздражала, наоборот. Впрочем, может это была всего лишь ветка дерева за окном. 

\- Теперь ты можешь рассказать, как меня нашел? – спросил он.  
\- Да не хотел тебя пугать, знаешь. Когда группа захвата прибыла, магазин горел, там что-то знатно взорвалось. Уже перебросилось по крыше на соседние дома, ребята туда проломились, ты был на первом этаже, возле дверей, весь побитый, но живой, и тебя успели вытащить. А мистер Зэкери Квинто, твой, как я понимаю, _часовщик_ , был в подвале и сгорел. Останки нашли потом. 

«Сгорел», - подумал Пайн. – «Значит, развязал меня, дотащил до порога, а затем зачем-то сгорел. Не понимаю». Чувство потери медлило являться. 

\- Значит, - медленно сказал Крис. – Ты меня выручил, _дружище_. 

Урбан дернул бровями, отметая сантименты. 

\- Дождя не было, - пошутил он. – Ты знаешь, врачи говорят, что ты знатно отравился. Дрянь такая, знаешь… Еще бы немного, и привет. Так что, - заключил он назидательно. – На этот раз тебе незаслуженно повезло, и, если хочешь знать, я тебе скажу, что… 

\- А «Гинесса» у тебя с собой нет? – перебил его Пайн.  
\- Ты же под капельницей!  
\- И?..  
\- Я к тому, чтоб ты не дергался, - Карл достал из-за пазухи жестяную банку. – Я подержу. 

Крис благодарно глотал. 

\- Через неделю тебе придется прийти на опознание в участок. Это необходимая формальность.  
\- Опознание _чего_? – удивился Пайн, подавившись. – Там есть, что опознавать?  
\- Остались вещи. Зубной протез, золотое кольцо… 

На стене качнулась тень.

\- Так как ты меня нашел? – спросил Пайн, привставая, забыв о пиве. – Ты же так и не ответил. 

Карл сложил губы дудкой, посвистел в раздумье. 

\- Только, чур, не ржать… В твоем положении смеяться вредно. Ты мне приснился, - и отвернулся к окну независимо. – Приснился и сказал, что ты, видите ли, маятник. Как-то оно сложилось одно с другим, маятник с улицей, по которой ты пристрастился шляться… Я тогда малость двинулся от недосыпа, не иначе. Никто бы мне не дал ордер, тебя ведь даже официально пропавшим не числили. Так, ребята помогли... Если бы я ошибся, то вылетел бы из полиции, как ракета. Эта Гейзе, она, знаешь... Почти вся сгорела. 

\- Ты – умник, – сонно сказал Пайн, откидываясь на подушку. Он был почти счастлив. Почти – потому что еще ему предстояло – о да, предстояло, да-да - кое-кого разыскать. 

Во сне он летел сквозь черную-пречерную ночь, а потом вдруг увидел у себя под пальцами знакомые дужки очков, осторожно снял их, и прижался лбом ко лбу Хозяина самого лучшего маятника на свете. 

Карл вышел, тихо прикрыв дверь палаты.

_Fin  
_

**Author's Note:**

> * Все географические имена собственные выдуманы, совпадения случайны.  
> ** Подробнее о штуке под названием "Маятник Фуко" можно узнать тут:ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9C%D0%B0%D1%8F%D1%82%...  
> и тут loveread.ws/read_book.php?id=3715&p=1


End file.
